Chapter 17: Legendary Beings Vs Regirious I
'1 Day Earlier' As the morning sun rose on what could be one of the most finest days in Shion Academy history the five warriors awakened and were now getting ready to tackle the day. They met up at the cafeteria and were now enjoying their what they thought would be their last day living. "So everything goes down at midnight." Leina said sighing. "Guess so, whether we stop Malla or not everything will be so much different today." Domi replied as he was trying to eat. "Well for now we have gotten so much stronger that I'm sure we'll be able to stop Malla." Maxina said with positive attitude. "Well for now, let's just enjoy what we will consider as our day of peace.... I just hope Tommy comes back." Tryia said. "He will.." Egor replied. As they had finished their breakfest they decided to get in a word with The Head-Master to see if there was any new news about Malla. As they entered the office, they saw the Head-Master in deep meditation as he was trying to gain more focus. "Um Head-Master?" They called out as he got up and streached. "I know why you're here, and as for where the location of the gate way is I have no current idea since the only way to locate the gates are with a special map." He said sighing. "So basically it's only when Malla appears in this Realm when we must strike." Domi asked which he got his reply by The Head-Master nodded. "Then we better go and see if we can't find the portal ourselves." Domi suggested as they nodded and went running. Each of them took a separate place to look as they ran there quickly as they possibly could, Domi was in charge of the garden, Leina was with the forest, Triya held the tombs, Maxina went to the sporting area, and Egor checked the training dojo. Unknown to all of them above the high mountains near the rim of the Velocity Portal that allowed travel through others realms, stood Malla sitting down laughing. "You can waste all the time you have Legendary Beings but no matter what you will never find the location of the gate." 'Malla sneered as he continued meditiating. 'Evening: 11:54 The five were exausted as they panted heavily near the courtyard trying to catch their breath after much exploring of the school trying to find the gate. "Why is it when something is truly needed, we cannot find it at all." Leina asked. "Beats me, but we covered this entire place with a fine tooth comb and still nothing.." Egor said groaning. "Why not ask the Legendary Beings where it is?" Tryia asked. "Not like we tried but it would seem that the only way for us to speak with them is if all of our group has unlocked Armor Form." Domi said sighing. "Meaning unless Tommy decideds to come back and tries to master his Armor Form, there's no way we're gonna know anytime soon." Maxina said. Suddenly the gang was in shock as they started hearing the one thing that made the grimreapers steps like a walk in the park. They heard the bell tower striking twelve as they could feel the dark energy emerging from a giant vortex as someone monsterous appeared on it. "MALLA!!!" The five said as he laughed and smiled down on them. '"Well it's so good to see you all here in one spectacular audience as I destory your precious Shion Academy once and for all." '''Malla proclamined as the energy around him erupted massively only this time they held their ground. "Not this time Malla, We knew about what you were planning to do!!" Leina yelled as she transformed into their Armor Form. "And this time we're ready to fight you!!" Egor said doing the same. "We are the Successors to the Legendary Beings!!" Domi said as his armor appeared. "The realms have been intrusted to us!!" Tryia said changing as well. "Now surrender immediatly or you will die!!" Maxina said changing into her Armor as well. '"HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Do you truly believe that you have the power to defeat Me?! Now It's time for the ressurection of Regirious!!" 'Malla yelled holding the two items. Suddenly out of nowhere Leina managed to take both of them as she passed the crown to Maxina who hid it. Malla roared as he first when after Maxina as he summoned his claws, suddenly Egor and Domi managed to intercept with their own claws as they struggled to push him back. Malla laughed as he charged his energy blast through his mouth and fired but Triya was faster as she deflected it back into his face causing him to be sent flying. Suddenly as he was sent flying five energy dragons appeared from one of his hands as they went after each of them, they ran and went in seperate directions. Leina saw one dragon coming after her as she drew her sword and sliced straight through it but then she saw that it merged back and went on the attack again. She blocked it's bite with her blade as she was being pushed back. Egor used his attack freezing the dragon in it's tracks but it didn't last long as the dragon's shadows seeped through the cracks in the ice and it was free. Suddenly it went underground as Egor waited for it to come up, in an instant it swallowed him up as it licked it's lips though Egor managed to break him by freezing it from the inside out. Domi was doing everything in his power to destroy the dragon but it kept on regenerationg as many times as he destroyed it. Suddenly it spirialed and aimed right at Domi as they collided he was slammed hard into a wall but he bounced back even faster and slashed it down the midde. Tryia had her wings out as she was flying evading the dragon at every turn, she slashed down every attack she could but the dragon evaded as well. Suddenly it launched more dark energy at her causing Tryia to deflect it back at her blade. Maxina was absorbing every attack the dragon flung at her as she then blasted back each one causing the dragon actual pain. Suddenly the dragon roared creating shock waves that knocked out the crown and staff from Leina and Maxina's hand. The dragons managed to grab the relics as they swarmed back into their masters hand as he laughed evily while grabbing the relics. '"Now then you pathetic worms, prepare to tremble at the majesty of True power!!!!" 'Malla said howling like a wolf as he put on the crown and held the staff. The realm began to change color fast as the earth inside it started to tremble heavily while yet not moving at all. Then suddenly reality caused a split in the space around them as a giant gate made of pure energy appeared, the crown's jewel flew into a slot while Malla stabbed the staff right on top of it. When they were put in lightning appeared around them as the five stood at the ready to face whatever came out of the gate, the lightning struck down ferociously as it opened revealing a giant white saber-tooth tiger with armor on him and with 12 lightning orbs spinning around him. Malla then laughed as he struck down dark lightning on him causing the animal to roar in pain as it finished and his eyes were now red with evil. '"I AM REGIRIOUS AND I WILL END ALL EXISTANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 'The beast roared creating giant lightning storms to appear. The five were now in complete shock, but even so they stood their ground and prepared for the biggest fight of their lives. ''Next Chapter: Chapter_18:_Legendary_Beings_Vs_Regirious_II